Uma carta
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Gina estava triste. Como tudo poderia acabar daquela maneira? Eles ainda se amavam. Não poderia terminar assim! Será que uma carta consegue salvar um namoro? Mais do que isso, será que uma carta consegue salvar um amor? Veremos... :teRmiNada:.


_**Oii! 23/06/05. Acabei de escrevê-la.. Nem bettei, nem nada... Ficou bem curtinha e bem fraquinha... Mas eu estava sem fazer nada, então.. heheheheh Lá vai! (x **_

**_É a quarta fic que eu escrevo. A segunda está pronta, mas ainda não foi bettada. E a terceira está em andamento ainda.. heheheheh Aguardem ;)_**

**_E bjinhux a todos que me mandaram rewview e/ou leram minha primeira fic aqui postada; )_**

_**Uma carta**_

_Eu ainda estou aqui. E por incrível que pareça, ainda te sinto aqui, junto de mim. Muito tempo já se passou. Muitas noites em claro em Hogwarts eu passei. Muitas lágrimas foram derramadas. Mas muitas coisas boas também aconteceram, você se lembra?_

_As aulas particulares de poções que eu tive de pedir a você. As brigas. As conversas. Os sentimentos recém descobertos. O primeiro beijo embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador. Sim, um tanto perigoso, mas nós éramos loucos, não éramos? Eu lembro de tudo aquilo, Draco. E ainda sinto o gosto, o doce gosto aquilo nos meus lábios tão presentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ausentes.. Sinto o aroma do seu perfume e se estender meus braços para o vento sinto você. Seus braços me rodeando... E quando fecho meus olhos lembro daquela noite maravilhosa. Eu e você, apenas. Nós dois juntos...De mãos dadas.. correndo para não nos machucarmos. Eu ainda lembro de tudo como se fosse agora, nesse exato minuto. Eu ainda sinto tudo. _

_Os jogos de quadribol em que você apanhava o pomo e eu não podia sorrir porque senão meus irmãos iriam desconfiar de algo. Os presentes maravilhosos que você me deu, assim, de surpresa. Sem esperar nada em troca, apenas um beijo meu. Os ciúmes que você tinha do Harry e a vontade que você tinha de estrangular Hermione, porque ela nunca confiou totalmente em você. Mas mesmo assim, você nunca soube, mas ela apoiava o nosso namoro. E ela mesma disse que nem sabia porque, mas apoiava. Viu? Ela nunca foi tão má assim..._

_As margaridas que você me dava, mesmo tento alergia você as colhia e me dava de presente, só pra ver aquele intenso brilho nos meus olhos. Elas sempre foram minhas preferidas! Você vivia fazendo sacrifícios por mim. Os chocolates que você me comprava e as aulas que cabulamos juntos e nos trancamos no armário de vassouras apenas para conversar e namorar... E você sempre me entendeu, nunca que desrespeitou, nem ao menos uma vez. E foi lá que aconteceu a nossa primeira vez. Eu lembro de tudo, Draco. Você preparou tudo com tanto amor... Fez aquele armário virar um quarto lindo a aconchegante e até hoje não sei que mágica você usou naquilo. Foi tudo tão suave, tão maravilhoso.. Eu te amei tanto naquele momento. Mais do que eu achei que pudesse amar uma pessoa. Você foi tão delicada, atencioso e compreensivo... Não tem palavras pra descrever!_

_Tantas coisas que não foram ditas, Draco. E que ainda estão aqui, presas na minha garganta. E eu preciso te dizer, nem que seja assim, em forma de carta, nem que você não leia, eu só preciso saber que eu ao menos tentei. Porque eu apenas não posso deixar passar, não posso! Eu queria poder dizer isso olhando fundo nos seus olhos e te abraçar longamente... Mas não posso. Tantas coisas que não foram ditas, Draco. E ainda estão aqui, presas na minha garganta. E eu preciso te dizer que: _

_Você estava presente em quase todos os meus sonhos. Meu primeiro e último pensamento era você. Quando você dizia que me amava, eu me sentia imensamente feliz. Quando você me abraçava, eu esquecia de tudo. Todos os meus problemas desapareciam completamente. Só o fato de saber que você se importava comigo me fazia sorrir. Cada dia eu descobria um novo você e me apaixonava de novo. Como naquele filme trouxa que eu forcei você a ver, lembra? Como se fosse a primeira vez. Eu me sentia como a garota do filme, eu me apaixonava todo dia por você. Todo santo dia. Até mesmo nos dias de brigas... Eu acreditava em você de olhos fechados. Porque eu confiava em você. E as horas passavam tão devagar quando você não estava comigo.. E eu sentia tanta, mais tanta saudade... Que eu não sabia que fosse possível. E me pegava pensando em você horas e horas ao invés de fazer os deveres de Poções. E nem me importava de receber menos cinco pontos para Grifinória. Eu adorava seu jeito calado, mas também me dava um medo, porque parecia que você estava bravo comigo, e adorava também o seu jeito cínico e irônico, proque era um jeito unicamente seu e era tão doce...Adorava quando você dizia que me amava e que havia sentido minha falta. E quando a gente ficava horas e horas só conversando, ou então só apenas quinze minutos.. já valia todo o meu dia, mesmo se no mesmo houvesse dois tempos de poções... Nem me importava! E eu também gostava de nossas brigas, só para poder fazer as pazes novamente! E poder te beijar e te abraçar quantas vezes eu quisesse! E aquele jeito que você me olhava e me deixava tão sem graça... Eu sentia felicidade e medo ao mesmo tempo. Eu te amava e te odiava ao mesmo tempo. Por tudo e nada. Tudo o que eu precisava era saber que você estava ali pra mim, como eu estava ali pra você. _

_Tantas coisas que não foram ditas, Draco. E que ainda estão aqui, presas na minha garganta. Eu tenho tanta coisa pra te dizer. O que eu também não te contei, Draco, é que eu fiquei com medo, Draco. Medo dos seus pais não gostarem de mim. De meus pais não gostarem de você. Medo de que se você passasse mais algum tempo comigo fosse enjoar e perceber que eu sou apenas uma garota complicada com as palavras certas e as maneiras erradas. Eu senti muito medo. E eu fiquei insegura. Mas eu nenhum momento eu pensei que você fosse duvidar do meu amor por você, nem por um segundo. Talvez por eu ser tão fechada e não conseguir expressar meus sentimentos tão bem quanto você... Irônico, não? Um Malfoy sabendo se expressar melhor do que uma Weasley.. Mas também é surpreendente o fato de uma Weasley e uma Malfoy se apaixonarem, não é mesmo?_

_Draco, esquece tudo. Por favor. Eu não agüento mais essa confusão, nem consigo achar um meio de descrever o que sinto, tudo o que eu faço é chorar. Gostaria que tudo apenas fosse embora. Toda dor, escuridão. Mas ela só vai embora no momento que você devolver a alegria ao meu coração. Eu sei que eu errei. Eu sei que eu te magooei. Mas entenda que eu não fui a única. E também, você tem de me dar crédito, porque eu deixei meu orgulho de lado e te mandei esta carta dizendo totalmente como eu me sinto. E sabe porque? Porque nenhum orgulho é maior do que o amor que eu sinto por ti. E essa é a mais simples e singela verdade. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse me senti assim, tão dependente de alguém, mas até gosto. Porque de alguma maneira me acostumei de ter você aqui comigo. E de algum modo eu preciso de você aqui, agora. _

_É, eu acho que preciso sim. Eu preciso de uma palavra reconfortante, um abraço seu e um beijo suave. Ele está morrendo. Mas eu te amo demais e sei que você também me ama. Então não vamos deixar o nosso amor morrer, Draco. Por favor. Apenas leia isto e me leve daqui. Eu fujo, eu vou a casa dos seus pais, eu subo no palco no meio do show da banda Avada Kedrava e digo que te amo aos quatro ventos. Sinceramente, não importa. Tudo o que eu quero nesse exato minuto é ter você de volta. Sozinha eu simplesmente não existo. Penso em você a todo momento, e isto me deixa apavorada. Porque eu não quero tudo isto de você não voltar, não quero ser uma pobre infeliz apaixonada. _

_Draco, eu não sei mais o que dizer pra você voltar. Mas fui corajosa o suficiente para ao menos dizer alguma coisa. Espero que você me entenda. Como sempre me entendeu. E eu enfrento tudo e todos, como já disse, pra poder ficar com você, de novo e pra eternidade. Sim, eu disse todas aquelas coisas no passado, mas que você saiba que elas ainda estão presentes, ainda mais fortes do que antes. Te amo cada dia mais e nem sei se isso é possível. Eu te peço, Draco. Vamos fazer a nossa história juntos, volta pra mim. Eu apenas não sei viver sem ter você. _

Gina Weasley, que estava sentada à escrivaninha de seu quarto, em plenas férias de Natal. Nem percebeu - de tão concentrada que estava escrevendo sua carta e deixando as lágrimas rolarem por sua face livremente, já que havia trancado a porta, que havia um jovem loiro, alto e de olhos cinzentos azulados atrás dela que estava lendo tudo o que ela escrevia. Ele havia entrado escondido e muito sorrateiramente, para fazer uma surpresa para ela. Não conseguia mais viver sem aquela garota de cabelos ruivos na sua vida. Sentia falta do cheiro, do gosto, do toque, do beijo, das conversas, dos olhares, dos sorrisos, dos segredos, das noites de amor, dos bailes, dos chocolates... até mesmo das margaridas!

Eu também acho tudo isso, Gina. Eu te quero de volta. - sussurrou Draco, ao pé do ouvido da garota, fazendo-a dar um pulo de susto. Mas a mesma recuperou-se rapidamente. Ao menos, o necessário para levantar-se e se virar em direção a Draco.

Fitou-o longamente por alguns minutos. E mais algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

O que você disse? - perguntou ela, por entre as lágrimas.

Draco, por sua vez, colocou seus dedos nos lábios de Gina, fazendo-a calar-se.

Shiiiu.. Não quero que você chore. Nem que fale nada. Já li tudo o que eu precisava saber, mas que já sabia, meu amor. Eu também estava com medo e não consegui lidar com a situação. Assim como você. - disse ele. - Assim que ficou sério demais eu entre em pânico e não foi por você ter medo que eu me afastei. E sim, porque eu próprio estava com medo. E me arrependo por ter lhe abandonado quando você mais precisava de mim. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Mas espero que você possa me perdoar, Gina. Porque simplesmente Malfoys não conseguem levar u não como resposta. - sorriu e continuou: - E se isso não for suficientes para lhe fazer a cabeça, não tem problema, porque eu tenho mais argumentos: Se por acaso você disse não, quero que saiba que minha vida acabará aqui, não é chantagem emocional nem nada, mas uma verdade. Você se tornou minha vida há muito tempo, Gina. E eu me sinto perdido sem você. Você é exatamente tudo o que eu queria e muito mais. Também me apaixono novamente todo dia por você. Te amo tanto que chega a ser assustador. Eu quero tudo de volta, Gina, eu quero todo o nosso amor de volta. Com margaridas e tudo o mais que tiver direito. Me perdoa, por favor.

Gina sorriu.

Isso é bom.. - disse ela, recuperando o mesmo tom brincalhão de sempre. - Muito bom, sabe? Porque eu também quero tudo de volta, mesmo não tendo sido aquelas coisas... - provocou-o ela.

Ah é? - rebateu ele. - Não seja por isso, dessa vez eu posso fazer muito melhor. Não vai ter problema nenhum. Mas saiba que você também deixou a desejar, Weasley. - Draco sempre a chamava pelo sobrenome quando estava brincando, ou pior, quandoe estava bravo. Mas daquela vez, era a primeira opção mesmo.

Hum... é mesmo? Então estamos quites. Mas saiba que eu também posso fazer muito melhor dessa vez. - disse, num sorriso desafiador.

Então temos um acordo. - disse ele, apertando a mão dela. A mesma estranhou, e mais ainda quando ele ficou sério, de repente: - Gina, você não respondeu minha pergunta e eu não posso lhe dar o que eu mais quero e mais necessito, que seria um beijo seu, se você não me responder: Me perdoa?

Claro que sim, Draco. - suspirou ela aliviada. - Mas só se você me perdoar também.

E você ainda tem dúvidas? Eu te amo demais, não consigo ficar bravo com você sua coisinha tola de cabelos vermelhos... - disse ele afagando-lhe os cabelos e abraçando-a pela cintura. Colando seu corpo ao dela e trazendo-a para cada vez mais perto. - Eu senti sua falta. - disse, sussurrante.

Eu também. - respondeu ela, no mesmo tom de voz. Aconchegando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

E foi nesse momento que se perderam um no outro. Draco enlaçou-a e pegou-a no colo, colocando-a em cima da escrivaninha. Gina abraçou-o pelo pescoço acariciando-o os cabelos loiros que tanto gostavam. E finalmente Draco beijou-a, com todo o desejo que sentia, transmitindo toda a saudade, paixão e amor que tinha por aquela ruiva. Um beijo demonstrando toda a dor que ele havia sentido em todas aquelas noites que tivera de passar longe daqueles braços. E Gina respondia a altura. Foi quando deram-se conta de que Draco já estava sem camisa e Gina com a blusa desabotoada que foram deitar-se na cama de Gina. E fizeram amor, longa e ternamente. Se amaram como nunca haviam se amado antes. Como se fosse a primeira e última vez. Mas apenas no sentimento, porque sabiam, que depois daquela, haveriam ainda muitas vezes.

Na manhã seguinte...

Bom dia... - disse Draco, depositando-lhe um beijo no nariz.

Bom dia. - respondeu Gina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, aconchegando-se mais em Draco e começando a dar-lhe beijos no peito.

Gina.. nem pense. Você me cansou ontem a noite.

Gina corou levemente, havia começado a controlar isso.

Adoro quando você ficar vermelhinha. Ou melhor, mais do que já é, claro. - provocou ele.

Seu tolo! Mas eu te amo mesmo assim...

Eu sei.

Sabe é? - disse ela, fazendo muxoxo.

Sei, porque eu te amo também, ruivinha.

Um beijo. E então, uma terrível realidade, acabando com todo o romantismo do momento:

GINA WEASLEY! - gritava Molly, do outro lado da porta do quarto de Gina. - Já é hora de acordar, você me prometeu que ia me acompanhar ao mercado. E desde quando você tranca a sua porta?

Gina despertou completamente, então.

Draco, é a minha mãe! Você não podia estar aqui, você... - Gina gaguejava de nervosa.

Gina, eu quero conhecer seus pais. - disse ele, sério.

É claro que sim, meu amor. Mas você não pode simplesmente aparecer aqui no meu quarto vestindo apenas uma camisa e seus trajes de baixo e dizer 'Bom dia, Sra. Weasley. Draco Malfoy, namorado de sua querida caçulinha e única filha mulher que você tem, muito prazer.'

Draco riu, mas percebeu a gravidade da situação. Sim, iria conhecer os pais de Gina e ela os seus, obviamente. Mas já daria muito alvoroço o namoro por si só, então que pelo menos fizesse a apresentação de um jeito direito.

Pera aí, mãe! - gritou Gina, vestindo-se o mais rápido que podia. - Devo ter trancado sem querer.. Estou me vestindo, claro que não esqueci que iria sair com a senhora! Logo estarei lá embaixo.

Tudo bem, querida. Estarei lá embaixo preparando o café.

Em menos de cinco minutos os dois estavam ambos decentemente vestidos e Draco se preparava para sair pela janela com sua vassoura.

Gina, eu vou, mas eu volto.

Eu sei que sim. Mas antes de mais anda, vamos matar as saudades...

Eu pensei que já tínhamos feito isso. - disse ele provocando-a.

Você já matou as suas? - ela fez muxoxo.

Claro que não, ruivinha. Estava só brincando.

Gina fingiu-se de emburrada mas logo derreteu-se quando Draco beijou-a delicada e apaixonadamente e disse:

Aquele Café que você ama hoje as três horas lá no Beco Diagonal? - sorriu ele, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de montar em sua vassoura, já na janela.

Perfeito. - respondeu ela, sorrindo também.

E era assim. O começo de tudo. Sim, enfrentariam muitas coisas. Mas o amor deles era forte. Agora, mais do que nunca. O amor que sentiam um pelo o outro era o tipo de amor que simplesmente enfrentava tudo e todo. E por mais que o destino lhes pregue peças, esse tipo de amor levante, sacode a poeira e dá a volta por cima. Mas, sabem qual é o ingrediente principal? Nenhum consegue viver sem o outro. Simplesmente não tem mais como. Eles se amam pura e verdadeiramente. E não há nada mais belo do que isso. Uma Weasley e um Malfoy. Sim, uma estranha combinação. Mas na minha opinião, estranhamente perfeita.


End file.
